A low blow
by Elaina96
Summary: A cheep shot, A low blow; did he deserve it? maybe this will teach him to keep his big mouth shut. Art by YunaKozue


A low blow.

Cyborg bolted forward and quickly grabbed Gizmo, squeezing him with his big muscular metal arms. But Gizmo had a trick up his sleeve and quickly pushed a button on his suit, zapping Cyborg's hardware, leaving him temporarily disabled. "Why you little!..." Cyborg grumbled from the ground as Raven quickly ran to help him.

"Ha, out smarted you there, Gear Head!" Gizmo spat as he jetpacked away.

"Not so fast." Robin said as he threw a birdarang, hitting dead center on Gizmos jetpack. The birdarang quickly zapped the jetpacks hardware, shortcircuting the machine.

"Hey!" Gizmo hollered as the jetpack died mid flight before he went plummeting to the ground, screaming like the child he was. Starfire quickly caught him mid fall and carried him down as he grumbled and whined, trying to get out of her grasp. Robin quickly approached him with handcuffs and an accomplished smirk on his face.

"You stupid Titans!" Gizmo spat as the policemen walked him to their car. "I'll get you back for this!"

"As if…" Beast Boy said approaching the villain, "Face it Gizmo, you just can't compete with the Teen Titans, we're bigger, faster, stronger…" Gizmo then took it upon himself to kick Beast Boy right between the legs with his steel toe boots, bringing the hero to his knees.

"You forgot stupider…" Gizmo retorted as the police quickly shoved him in the backseat of their car.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?!" Starfire asked in concern as she went to her teammate's level. Beast Boy didn't respond as his face contorted in pain.

"Yeah, I don't miss that." Cyborg said before patting his friend on the back. "Come on let's get you to the infirmary.

"Maybe this will teach you to keep your mouth shut." Raven mentioned as they headed back to the tower.

…

Beast Boy sat in a cot in the med bay, still in agonizing pain. "Well the good news is you will still be able to have kids someday." Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha." Beast Boy said sarcastically before wincing in pain.

"Oh dear friend, are you still in a lot of pain?" Starfire asked in concern. Beast Boy groaned in response.

"Is there anything you can do for the pain?" Robin asked.

"Well I do have some numbing serum…" Cyborg said turning to the table behind him and grabbing the needle. Beast Boys eyes widened. "But it would have to go directly in the scro-"

"NO!" Beast Boy shrieked! "I'm fine, I swear, good as new!" He said quickly.

"Well then you will just have to wait for the swelling to go down and the pain to subside." Cyborg told him. Beast Boy groaned again.

Robin then turned towards Raven with a thought. "Raven, do you think maybe you could heal him with your powers?"

"Not a chance. To heal someone I would have to touch the area that needs healing." Raven said awkwardly.

Beast Boys face turned red as he shook his head, "Seriously guys, I'm fine!" He said quickly.

"Well here's some ice." Cyborg said handing him an icepack, "Get some rest." He finished before padding his friend on the back.

"Let us know if you need anything." Robin said.

"Feel better friend." Starfire said, giving him a light hug.

And with that his friends left, but before closing the door, Raven took a quick glance back at Beast Boy as he gently put the ice between his legs and winced in pain. At first she felt like he deserved a quick kick to the balls, but now seeing him in so much pain she felt bad and wished there was something she could do to help. She shut the door and sighed, there was something she could do to help.

…

The next day Raven had had enough and finally decided to visit her injured friend. She let out a long sigh before knocking on the med bay door and opened it slowly. "Hey Rae." Beast Boy smiled as he tried to sit up before wincing in pain.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked entering the room.

"A lot better." He lied.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yep, should be up and out of bed by tomorrow."

"I'm not Starfire, you don't need to lie to me to make me feel better." She told him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

She let out a sigh. "No I'm sorry." She told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For saying there was no chance in me healing you because I would have to touch your-"

"No Rae, it's cool!" He said quickly with a laugh. "I would never ask you to- what are you doing?" He said as he watched her shut the door.

"I'm going to heal you." She told him.

"No no, Raven! I'm fine really!" He desperately tried to reassure her.

"Beast Boy, you can't even stand up or hardly move without being in agony." She said approaching him.

"Raven you're not touching me!" He yelled.

"It won't hurt." She tried to reassure him but that's not what he was worried about. "Now lift up the sheet." She told him.

"Raven No!"

…

Raven calmly washed her hands in the sink in the med bay while Beast Boy sat on the edge of the cot. He was no longer in pain which was nice but he couldn't help but stare forward with wide eyes as embarrassment washed over him.

"Thank you." He said quickly, refusing to look at her.

"We will never speak of this again." She told him as she dried her hands.

"Agreed."

…


End file.
